knights_of_ashfallfandomcom-20200213-history
The Azerite War
The Azerite War is the name given to the military action taken by the Grand Alliance in response to the unprovoked aggression of the Horde under Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner. Prelude For complete information on canon, please visit Wowpedia's summary. In the wake of Sargeras' piercing of Azeroth, a new mineral began to find its way to the surface. Called "azerite", it was discovered to be the crystallized life energy of the world-soul, the blood of the nascent titan sleeping in the planet's heart. Samples of azerite were delivered to both King Anduin Wrynn and Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner by their respective champions. Upon touching the azerite, each experienced a moment of powerful insight: King Anduin saw many paths to peace with the Horde and the world...and Sylvanas, many paths to destroy all of those she regarded as her enemies. Hope took hold of him, and paranoia of her. Sylvanas, after the Forsaken began to defect from her rule (and she ordered the defectors slain as they fled), determined that in order to make herself completely secure, she must seize all of the azerite she could, and prevent the Alliance from acquiring any. To that end, she ordered the army of the Horde to cut off the most readily available port for the Alliance in Kalimdor: Teldrassil. The Order of Ashfall found themselves in Ashenvale just as the Horde army arrived. Unable to pass farther south to Astranaar, they instead labored to assist in the defense of Maestra's Post, and then fell back to Darkshore to assist there. See also Fallen Far from the Tree. Declaration of Intent After the conclusion of the Tournament of Ages, the Order traveled back to Horizon City on the Leviticar. There, Field Marshal Alexander Breslin was already waiting for them, and "requested" to see Jeremaias immediately. This meeting resulted in the rank of "Marshal" conferred on Jeremaias, with orders to prepare the forces of Ashfall for outright war. It would take time to prepare the militias of the various villages for combat. Tayluur Welch took up a post as a general trainer, traveling through the duchy and providing basic training and inspection on a circuit; those called for active service would be sent to Two Hills' academy for further training and specialization. Thus, the Ashfall Brigade was born, headed in its various divisions by their local knights. Pending actual deployment orders, Jeremaias directed the individual members of the Order to lend their assistance where they felt they could serve best. The knights, squires, and armsmen determined as follows: * Sirs Sauldrik Thelenmore and Peryn Crowson traveled to Kul Tiras and assist with diplomacy. * Sir Terrendyl (a knight-captain in the Stormwind Army) and Dame Alydara Lockhart attached themselves to a military unit on deployment. * Sir Cadlos Faithseeker accepted an opportunity to assist with research into the Forsaken Blight. * Terrylie Steelbeard and Nobu'Undo traveled north to the Plaguelands and observed Horde activity west of Tirisfal Glades. * Captain Nerolos Medreath lent assistance in closing the border of Quel'thalas with the Eastern Plaguelands. * Sir Joseph and Lady Sarah Bundy had already reported for service at the Siege of the Undercity. * Maradynn Dawnshatter offered her assistance in the Alliance's war efforts on Zandalar. * Lord Auromere and Lady Isobel de Stopham traveled to Blackrock Mountains to further develop diplomatic relations with the Dark Iron clans. * Meilann Clayshaper traveled to Boralus as "just a pandaren" and furthered her research into developing a cuisine for Ashfall that would maximize use of its native resources, especially seafood. Others would remain behind, serving in what capacity they could, until something presented itself or until proper deployment orders arrived. Battles and Campaigns of the Azerite War The following are engagements that the Order as a whole will join as part of this war: * Midnight Jungle Madness * Goldrinn's Call * House of the Setting Son Category:Expansion